1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with flowmeters for measuring liquid and gaseous flow rates in a mixed fluid flow.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
One example of the type of mixed fluid flow with which the invention is concerned is the mixture of oil and a gas obtained from natural deposits. It is desirable to know the composition of the supply from an oilfield for various reasons such as the planning of storage and processing, and also for fiscal reasons. However measuring the proportions of liquid and gas in a fluid flow of this type is not easy, as the composition tends to vary randomly. The simple method of analysing samples can therefore give misleading figures.